


Mother-daughter Bonding

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [4]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Cindy have a ‘mother-daughter bonding’ tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This particular fic makes reference to my CSI "Of Mothers and Children" universe (which I will be posting eventually - it can be found on my LJ account - same user name as this one), but I don't think people will get confused if they haven't read any of those fics...  
> But just in case... Sara and Sofia are a couple and JJ and Alex are two of their children (for this fic, don't really need to know more than that, honestly).

Lindsay and Cindy had a ‘mother-daughter bonding’ tradition; they would each take one of their daughters and spend a one-on-one weekend with them. With Cindy, the bonding usually involved shopping or travelling somewhere out of the city with Lily and going to a football game or playing football in the park with Ashley.

 

Lindsay would just do whatever her daughters wanted to do during the two days, which in Ashley’s case always involved some sort of outdoor activity. Even though she grumped about not being in her twenties anymore, which normally led her daughters to snigger and call her an ‘old grouchy bat’ (the inspector would just growl and throw a pillow at them), Lindsay enjoyed those outings more than anything else in the world.

 

When the baseball whizzed past her head for the sixth time that morning, Ashley glared at her grinning mother.

 

“Ha! Who’s the ‘old grouchy bat’ now?” the woman asked pointing the metal bat at her daughter.

 

Martha barked and went to retrieve the ball from a bush, while the teen scowled and crossed her arms. “That was a lucky strike!”

 

“The sixth in a row?” the inspector sassed back.

 

As both got ready for the next throw, Lindsay’s phone started to ring. Lowering the bat, the woman retrieved the phone from her back pocket and looked at the caller ID.

 

“Hey, come on over.” She called towards her daughter “It’s mom.”

 

******

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting your heart attack inducing, sugar filled breakfast.” Cindy said by way of greeting, when her lover picked up the phone.

 

“Mom, you’re _such_ a health nut.” Came her daughter’s whine over the speaker.

 

“We actually like to have doughnuts for breakfast every now then.” Lindsay added.

 

“How very stereotypical of you; a cop eating doughnuts…” the answering snort, made the redhead smile. “So, what are you girls up to?”

 

“We’re in the park at the moment. Ashley is very impressed with my baseball skills-” the thump and yelp that followed the statement caused Cindy to laugh.

 

“Skills my ass.” Ash grumped into the phone. “She’s hit the ball like… six times out of ten and she thinks she’s a professional.”

 

“Show some respect, young lady! I’m still your mother.” Lindsay warned, even though the redhead could tell the inspector was highly amused.

 

“I see you’ve been having fun…” Cindy commented, as she rummaged around in her purse, looking for her watch.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Her daughter answered excitedly “We went bowling yesterday with Mr. and Mrs. Jones and Mr. Jones showed me this trick to knock the pins down in one go that’s really awesome. How about you mom? How’s Vegas?”

 

“Very dry and hot during the day and very shiny and glow-y during the night.” The reporter replied, letting out an ‘aha’ when she finally found her watch and smiled at the chuckling she could hear from the other end of the line. “We went to Lake Mead with Sofia and the kids for some jet-skiing.”

 

“How are Sara and Sofia and the kids?” Lindsay asked at the mention of their friends.

 

“They’re all fine. They send their ‘hellos’-”

 

“Mom, I’m ready!” Lily shouted from the living room into the kitchen.

 

“Ah, well.” Cindy shouldered her purse and walked out of the kitchen “We’re going to Alex’s basketball game, so I have to leave you girls to your antics.” She said into the phone, as she walked to the front door, almost being run over by JJ, who dashed past her, quickly followed by a grumbling Sara.

 

“Wish her good luck from us. And be careful on your way back, okay?”

 

“Yes, Linz. Don’t worry, you’ll have your daughter back home safe and sound by the end of the day.” Cindy answered indulgently.

 

The inspector chuckled, since she was sure her lover had just rolled her eyes. “As long as you get yourself back as well… Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Was the soft reply before the call disconnected.

 

*****

 

Ashley gaped in shock at her mother. If she hadn’t seen it she wouldn’t have believed it; the woman had just caught one of her best hits – had thrown herself in the air and slid across the grass, only to raise her glove, where the ball was safely tucked, in triumph – as if it was an everyday occurrence.

 

Standing next to the shocked teenager, Martha barked and wagged her tail.

 

“ ‘Skills my ass’, huh?” asked the grinning inspector, as she stood up.

 

Ash decided then and there that her mother’s baseball skills were totally awesome and tackle-hugged her, grinning madly. Lindsay yelped and found herself back on the ground, arms full of a laughing teenager.

 

Oh yes… She did enjoy their outings more than anything in the world, indeed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jill Bernhardt had to resist the urge to laugh when she saw one of her best friends walk through the bullpen’s door, on a Sunday morning, wearing loose fitting jeans full of grass stains and dirt specks, an oversized T-shirt from Cindy’s college days, baseball cap gripped in one hand and a baseball in another. Lindsay did not look very happy and her grip on the baseball seemed to indicate she would start throwing it around if anyone tried to talk to her as she stomped up to Jacobi’s office; a message that all of the weekend workers understood loud and clear.

 

Following the brunette at a much calmer pace were Martha and Ashley, who carried a baseball bat and glove. Similar grass and dirt stains were on her jeans and T-shirt, but then again when wasn’t the girl covered, head to toe, in dirt? Jill still remembered her niece’s younger years, when she would run around in the backyard or the park after Martha and drive Cindy up the wall with all the dirty clothes she would come home with. As it was, at 15 years old, Ashley would still make her redheaded mother grumble about dirty laundry, having to put white T-shirts in bleach again and a tomboyish attitude that the girl just wouldn’t grow out of.

 

The brunette teen dropped herself in her mother’s chair, setting the bat and glove on the desk, and grinned at her approaching blonde aunt. “Hi! I see you got dragged in to work today too…”

 

Petting Martha on the head and receiving a happy bark and a wagging tail in return, Jill settled against Lindsay’s desk. “Yes, we were planning on staying in, watch a movie or two and then maybe go out to dinner…” The attorney sighed and then continued “… but then we got both called in and out the window went our plans for this lovely, sunny Sunday…”

 

Ash looked at her aunt like she had gone loopy.

 

“Aren’t you very poetic today, Bernhardt?” Denise asked, as she approached the desk, folder in hand.

 

Jill looked over her shoulder and replied, dreamy expression on her face: “That might have something to do with the way I woke up this morning… Something like that hadn’t happened in a while…”

 

Denise _actually_ smirked in what could be considered pride, which only caused Ashley to groan.

 

“Oh, would you leave those smirks and comments for when I’m not around to hear or see it happen? It’s bad enough when my moms get all mushy and gooey eyed at each other, so I don’t need any visuals from you both as well.” The girl waved one arm between the two women to emphasise her point, while covering her eyes with her other hand.

 

The blonde woman just grinned cheekily and ruffled the girl’s brown hair. “Ah, don’t worry Ash; you’ll get to experience it one day…”

 

“Not any time soon, that’s for sure.” Lindsay said, as she came down the stairs. She threw the baseball over to her daughter and grabbed the file Denise was holding out for her.

 

“Ah, Linz, that ‘no dating or you’re grounded’ rule of yours is a bit too drastic, don’t you think?” Jill commented.

 

Ashley snorted in amusement “She only says that when it’s me, but you should see what happens when you put ‘Lily’ and a guy’s name in the same sentence.” She looked at her glaring mother and smirked “There’s sputtering, laser vision and threats on the guy’s manhood.”

 

The inspector smacked her daughter on the head and glared at her laughing blonde haired friend. Denise just shook her head in dismay, although if one looked close enough they’d see the amused smile she gave the brunette girl.


End file.
